


An Open Book With a Torn Out Page

by ColoredWind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredWind/pseuds/ColoredWind
Summary: There’s something about the quiet nature of a sunset over the bay that just makes someone think and regret. Lance is no stranger to it, often finding himself on the park bench going through his lists of what-ifs and if-only. If. If was a word he hated as much as almost. He watched the clouds gather over the sunset, masking the colors in somber shades of gray.
Lmao so college AU. They all live together. Shenanigans. But not here, just some sadness.





	

There’s something about the quiet nature of a sunset over the bay that just makes someone think and regret. Lance is no stranger to it, often finding himself on the park bench going through his lists of what-ifs and if-only. If. If was a word he hated as much as almost. He watched the clouds gather over the sunset, masking the colors in somber shades of gray.

 

‘Appropriate.’ He thought bitterly, feeling the first couple of raindrops. 

 

Lance briefly considered heading back to the house, it was only a ten minute walk and he could make it back before the storm got back. He didn’t move, instead relished in the almost stinging chill of the rain and thanked the upper beings for letting him forget his phone at the house. Who knows how long he sat there. He briefly noted the streetlights flickering on.

 

“Lance?” A familiar voice startled Lance out of his stupor. He looked behind him to see Keith standing there looking mildly concerned holding an umbrella. “What are you doing out here?” Keith moved to stand by the bench, “You left your phone, I-Shiro and Hunk were starting to get worried.”

 

There was a pause as they stared at each other. Frankly, Lance didn’t really have a response. He had an urge to just spill his heart and soul right there and that thought alone threw him off slightly. 

 

“The suns-” Lance started before he was rudely interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. “Wanted to watch the sunset. It’s pretty out here, with the colors and all.” Lance turned back to face the no longer still water. He spared Keith a glance when the other gently sat next to him on the bench, taking small delight in the grimace on Keith’s face at the wet bench.

 

“There’s not a sunset now.”

 

“Yeah, not anymore.”

 

“But you’re still out here”

 

“I am.” 

 

“Why?” The question caught Lance off-guard and he found himself becoming increasingly aware of the fact that Keith hadn’t taken his gaze elsewhere. 

 

Lance took a second before responding, opening his mouth just as another round of thunder came around. “I come out here to think.”

 

“Wow, you think?” 

 

Lance gave him a look of disdain. “I just.” He heaved a sigh ignoring the familiar burn of tears starting up “I can’t stop thinking about how I’m never good enough. Iverson is quick to remind me how easy it would be to send me back. Sometimes I don’t think it would be so bad.” He grew quiet, focusing on the water. “I miss home.” He admitted quietly, he was mentally wishing himself to stop talking but it was like he couldn’t. “I miss it all. I can’t help but think what’s the point of staying here sometimes. I mean, I’ve got Hunk. Hunk is great, way too pure for this world. For me.”

 

“You’ve got me” Keith spoke up, breaking the chain in Lance’s thoughts. Lance felt his words get caught in his throat as he looked over. A look of true concern and earnesty graced Keith’s face and Lance could only think of how strange it looked on Keith but it was so nice that the look was for Lance.

 

There was a comforting steadiness that Keith had that Lance truly appreciated and Lance could kiss him for it. He could. He wanted to. He wouldn’t. Lance elected to not tell Keith that he was sort of kind of the reason he wanted to leave. It was hell, seeing his face every day and to not be able to smoosh it and kiss it and see it up close during late night cuddle sessions. He could see Keith’s face up close now, he could see the very light smattering of freckles across the nose that contrasted prettily with his light skin and dark eyes and dark hair. 

 

“Yeah, I do got you.” Lance couldn’t find it in himself to look away. “It’s just been a kind of rough day. I come here on rough days.”

 

Keith frowned at that information, “You’ve been coming here a lot lately.” He noted.

 

Lance let out a small laugh, “Yeah I have, it’s been a rough couple of weeks. Normally I’d bother Hunk but he’s a busy guy, y’know. It seemed easier to come here rather than bother him, or Shiro, or Pidge, or Allura, or Coran.” He went on and spoke softly as he added “ Or you.”

 

Keith punched him softly on the shoulder. “You idiot.” he scoffed with a small eye roll and a small smile tugging at his lips betraying that he didn’t really mean it.

 

Lance feigned injury and gave him a look full of hurt. “Excuse you, that’s going to bruise and you’re gonna feel so bad when it develops.”

 

“I’m really not.” Keith shot back.

 

“You wound me, Keith.”

 

Keith let out a small laugh and stood, offering Lance his free hand. Lance obliged, standing and uncomfortably aware of the coldness the rain brought. Without a word, Keith slipped off his jacket and handed it to Lance who had left his back at the house. 

 

“Careful there, Buddy, someone might think you give a shit” Lance teased as they started the walk back, satisfied with the eyeroll he got in return.

 

It was a walk in comfortable silence, mostly. It gave Lance a chance to reflect on the conversation and how good it felt to just talk out his worries. And it felt so nice to do it in a place he felt secure in. Keith seemed to pick up on that and stopped right before reaching the house. He hesitated slightly before he spoke,

 

“You know, if you want company when you go out there, I wouldn’t mind going with you” Keith glanced at Lance who bit back a snarky retort at that.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you're reading this that means that you read through and I appreciate that and you, you're the best around. 
> 
> The title is from a song called Neptune by Sleeping at Last. BEAUTIFUL SONG BTW.


End file.
